TV Land
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Sam and Dean get zapped in to Tv Land. Again. Gabriel just loves this prank doesn't he? Read as Sam and Dean have to play roles in many TV shows. Also, this story features my OC Megan in a few chapters.
1. Welcome to TV Land

**Ok, I have been DYING to write something like this! I have been reading a lot of Crossovers lately and wanted to write one, but couldn't pick just one show. So, I decided to make an episode like "Changing Channels" except this time with different TV shows and a different plot. Gabriel is alive in this, yes, and my OC Megan will be appearing in a few episodes. To learn about her story, check out my other story "Signs of God". I hope you all like this! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Supernatural**

**Warning- Cursing and possibly some spoilers from seasons 5 and 6**

Chapter 1

**Welcome to TV Land**

Dean blinked awake, holding his head, which was hurting like hell. And he should know. He stood up in the bed he was in to look at his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. Great, what did he do now that Cas couldn't even fix? He groaned and swung his feet over the side of the bed so he was sitting up straight. That's when he noticed his clothes. He was wearing…scrubs? What?

Dean shot up out of the bed, his head moving back in forth in violent motions, which wasn't helping his headache.

Where was Sam? That was usually one of the first thoughts that popped into his head when he was in a situation like this. Find his little brother t_hen_ worry about what the hell just happened to you. It was simple Winchester law.

Dean watched as man, probably in his late twenties, wearing the same blue scrubs he was wearing, walked into the room.

"Okay Dean, I understand that you need some time to rest, but rounds are about to start. You should get over there before Dr. Cox yells at you." The man said then turned his head to the side, as if lost in his own thoughts.

What? Who the hell was this guy? And rounds? What was that? Dean stood in the same spot he was in, thinking too much to move.

Dean watched as the guy walked over to him and started to push him out of the room.

"Hey, dude, personal space." Dean said and was instantly reminded of Cas and his inability to acknowledge other people's personal space. And where was he anyways?

But apparently this guy didn't listen since he was still pushing him towards a large group of people wearing the same blue scrubs he was wearing. They were crowded around a bed that was inhabited by an elderly man who was hooked up to a bunch of wires.

Dean saw a man with a…_perm?_ Seriously? But this guy was a wearing a white lab coat and his face turned red as he saw Dean walk into the group. Dean looked behind him to see that the man who was pushing him was gone, probably too afraid of perm guy to stay much longer.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Handsome Pants decided to come when he was good and ready. You think you're so cool just because you're a pretty boy, don't ya? Why don't we all just bow down to your supreme awesomeness instead of treating Mr. Keller here as he slowly dies of cancer?" Perm dude started to mock bow down to him. "All hail your prettiness!" he then stood straight back up, eyes glaring at him. Dean started to realize why the man had left before he exploded like this. "Okay, now that I'm done with my sarcastic rant, why don't you tell us how to treat Mr. Keller?"

Dean looked at him then looked at the group of scrubs staring at him. He did a double take when he noticed a very tall man in scrubs that Dean could instantly recognize. His little brother was standing in the crowd, staring at him with those worried puppy dog eyes of his, and mouthed the words "what's going on?"

Dean did a small shrug then turned back to perm guy. He wasn't going to let him get away with that embarrassing rant of his, even if Dean was still completely clueless as to why he was even in a hospital.

But just as he was about to tell him off, Sammy came up and gripped his shoulder. "Sorry, Dr. Cox, I apologize for my brother's lateness. It will not happen again." Dean scowled. He hated when Sam got in the way of all the fun things.

"It should sure as hell not, sasquatch." Dr. Cox said then turned back to the group of scrubs.

Sam quickly pulled Dean into another room, slipping out of Dr. Cox questions. Dean looked at him, completely confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled, extremely pissed off that he didn't know what was going on.

"I think I can explain that, Dean-o." Dean heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and tensed at who he saw.

"Gabriel." He hissed at the Arch Angel. Of course this was his handiwork. The Angel just couldn't quit pranking, couldn't he?

"In the flesh." He said, smiling. "You know, it gets boring when you do the same tricks for years, but this one, you just gotta love."

Dean glared at him, his eyes daggers. "Why are you doing this again? I thought you were done with pranking us?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. He had no idea what went on in the Angels head and he guessed it wasn't very pretty.

"What can I say? I get bored." Dean sighed. A simple answer. But he still was extremely angry at the Angel.

"So, how do we get out of this one?" Sam asked.

"That one's simple, Sammy. Just play your roles, like last time, and wait until you go through all the shows that I planned out for you guys." Gabriel said and started sucking on a lollipop.

"Great, just great." Dean said sarcastically.

"It sure is. Well, I'll be watching. See ya guys later." He flickered then disappeared.

"This sucks ass." Dean said with an angry look on his face. Though, he figured he should just suck it up and go with the flow. It was the only way to get out of TV land anyways. "So, what's this show anyway? Doesn't look like Dr. Sexy MD." Dean said and remembered his guilty pleasure television show.

Dean watched as Sam looked around, observing the 'set'. Dean saw Sam make a half smile. "I think we're in Scrubs." He said.

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Scrubs? The doctor comedy with the weird janitor and the very white doctor?" Dean had seen at least one episode of the show and had to admit, it was pretty funny.

Sam nodded. "And it looks like we're interns."

Dean sighed. "How the hell are we supposed to be interns? I know _nothing_ about medicine. Well, expect for whiskey making a pretty good pain killer."

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. We'll just have to go back out there and see."

Dean looked back over at the group of interns. He couldn't believe that he had to do this a_gain_. He took a deep breath then walked back into the room with Sammy behind him. This was going to be a long day.


	2. My Messed Up Life

Chapter 2

**My Messed Up Life**

Okay, so the plan was simple. Play the part and hope they survive. Sam sighed as he followed his brother back to the group of interns that were still crowded around the man, Mr. Keller. But once they reached the group, they started to disperse, leaving to go do their own thing.

Dean looked at Sam, the look that he always gives him when he has no idea what to do. Sam shrugged and took a look around the hospital. It was somewhat small and crowded but it had a cozy feeling to it. Sam noticed a sign of the wall that said "Sacred Heart Hospital".

Sam continued to look around, but this time at the other doctors. He noticed Dr. Cox walking angrily around, looking like he was fixing intern mistakes. He saw a janitor mopping a spot on the floor, glaring at one doctor a few times. He had a somewhat evil glint in his eye that made Sam nervous. Then he saw the doctor that had dragged Dean in. He was talking to a nurse behind a desk and someone that was wearing green scrubs next to him. He could hear their conversation perfectly.

"I just need someone to take under my wing, you know? I feel like my awesomeness should go onto someone else." The doctor said to the nurse and the green scrub wearing guy.

"Well, are there any interns that stick out to you?" the nurse asked, her eyes glued to a sheet of paper.

"Well, there is one particularly handsome intern and a very tall intern that seem very interesting." The doctor said. Oh no. This could not end well.

Sam noticed Dean scowl, not liking this just as much as Sam. Great, they were going to have some weird doctor hover over them.

"Then why don't you go over there and help them?" the nurse asked, eyes still glued to the paper.

The doctor nodded then turned to the green scrub doctor. "Remember when we get back home we are having a 'Friends' marathon."

The green scrub doctor looked excited then said, "Then can we play 'throw the hat on Rowdy' game?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll see ya later chocolate bear." Sam watched as the doctor started to approach them as the green scrub wearing doctor kissed the nurse then left. Sam searched his memory for the names of the doctors. He had seen the show a few times, he should know. Okay…the one with the green scrubs is named Turk and is married to the nurse, Carla. And this weird dude is named…D.J? No, J.D. That was it.

Dean shot Sam a worried look then looked back to J.D. "Hey there guys, my name is Dr. Dorian. If you need any help, feel free to ask me."

Sam and Dean nodded. What was he supposed to do now? Oh, yeah, play the role. "Uh, yeah, is there anything that you need us to do? I mean, we're not really sure what to do…" Sam said, trailing off a bit.

Sam saw J.D's face bright up when he said that, as if excited that he actually asked him for some help. "Well, sure, come this way…uh, sorry, what's your name?" he asked, pointing to Sam as he started leading them towards a room.

Just as he was about to answer that questions, Dean interrupted and said, "This is my little brother Sammy." He growled angrily at Dean. Knowing J.D he would probably be calling him Sammy until they left this show.

J.D nodded and they walked into a room. It was small with one bed and a lot of medical equipment. Sam's mouth flew wide open at who he saw was in the bed. In the bed laid Castiel, sound asleep. Dean gave him a look, just as surprised as he was.

Sam watched as J.D picked up a clip board and studied it. "Okay, this guy was admitted about twenty minutes ago. A man found him unconscious apparently and here he is. Hmm…that's strange. Everything seems to fine, almost perfect."

Sam couldn't help but smile. Castiel was still an Angel in the TV show, which meant that he could possibly bring them out of TV Land once he woke up. But he then frowned when he remembered that he couldn't do that when they were in TV Land the last time.

J.D turned to them, clip board still in hand. "Why don't you guys ask him a few questions when he wakes up? It's good to have a doctor who can talk to the patient and create a bond with them." Sam saw Dean smirk. The hand print on his shoulder was enough proof that he and Castiel already had a strong bond. "He won't wake up now, but we can have someone come and tell you when he does. But for now, why don't you come have lunch with me and my friends?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other than nodded. "Sure, we'd love to." Dean said then they followed J.D to the Cafeteria. Sam gave him a look. He obviously had no idea what weird things could happen in that lunch room. Knowing the TV show, they would probably be caught in an argument of some kind or, if they were lucky, a food fight.

Sam and Dean followed J.D as they walked down the narrow hallways of the hospital, passing doctors and patients. Sam watched as Dean bumped into the Janitor be accident, and he knew that the janitor would hold that over him.

"Sorry." He heard his brother say and the Janitor glared at him with that evil glint in his eye that sent shivers down Sam's spin. What a crazy dude.

"Oh, you bump into me an all you have to say is 'sorry'?" The Janitor said. It was weird calling him the Janitor, but you never found out his real name on the show.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You better watch your ass next time punk." The Janitor said then continued to mop that tiled floor.

Sam and Dean started to catch up to J.D. As they were walking Dean gave same a freaked out look then looked back at the janitor. Sam offered him a grin; it was amusing to see Dean scared by the janitor. Though, the last janitor they did meet turned out to be a Trickster who then turned about to be an Arch Angel. He should probably keep an eye on janitors from now on, just in case they turned out to be some weird supernatural creature.

They opened a set a door to see a small cafeteria. J.D led them over to a table and they sat down, Sam and Dean sitting on one side while J.D sat down on the other side. Dean seemed to be staring at the food at the buffet. Of course he was hungry. He was always hungry.

Sam watched as more doctors piled into the cafeteria. The nurse Carla sat down next to J.D while Turk, the surgeon, grabbed a seat and pulled it over to the end of the table and sat down. The three of them stared at the brothers, as if wanting them to say something.

Dean looked like he was about to say something but was silenced by a hit in the back of a head. Sam turned around to see Dr. Cox standing over them.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting." He said with a scary grin on his face.

Sam could tell that that was the last straw for Dean. He decided to let his brother go on and tell this dick off. He would probably enjoy the show.

Dean stood up and faced the doctor, glaring at him. "You listen here you dick, what gives you the right to make fun of people and pressure them for no reason whatsoever. I get it that you're some "hot shot doctor with a bad attitude" but seriously dude? Stop pushing every ones buttons until they break under your fingers. That doesn't make you a good doctor. It just makes you a dick."

Sam smiled as everyone at the table gasped at what he had just said to Dr. Cox. It was just a TV show and nobody would dare do that in the show. Yeah, they were supposed to play their roles but Dean doesn't play by the rules.

Dr. Cox looked like he was about to explode on Dean but was stopped when J.D stood up, pager in hand.

"The patient we were just at, he's coding." He said then started running towards the room.

Sam shot up from his chair and Dean gave him a worried look. Coding, he knew, was a bad thing. Though, he didn't get how an Angel could code.

Dean and Sam quickly pushed past Dr. Cox and followed J.D to the room, practically sprinting. This was a TV show, so Cas couldn't die, right? He's an Angel, he can't…and Gabriel wouldn't let it happen, would he? Those thoughts raced through his head as they ran into the Angels room.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he ran over to him, Sam on his heels. J.D gave them a quick look of confusion before pushing them away so he could do his work.

Sam watched as J.D and a few nurses surrounded Castiel, trying their best to keep him alive. Sam saw Dean cringe as the heart rate machine made that dreaded beep sound, the line staying straight.

"Time of death 12:32 pm." One of the nurses said, looking at the clock on the wall behind them.

Sam and Dean were just standing there with their mouths wide open. JD turned to look at them, a sour expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's always hard to watch someone die, but we did the best we could." J.D's usually high and cheery voice was now turned down and had a drop of sadness in his tone.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Dean asked. J.D nodded and Sam and Dean left the room.

There was a moment of silence before Dean said, "Did-Did Cas just…die?"

"I think so." Sam said. He couldn't even believe it. But was he really dead for good? It was a TV show so the whole "Cas dying" thing could just be a part of the act.

"What the hell?" Dean said, obviously upset.

Just then they saw a blonde women wearing blue scrubs approach them.

"Hey, you are the new interns, right?" she asked.

They nodded, still a little in shock. Sam noticed that the doctor was definitely checking Dean out. Of course.

"Lady, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you actually gonna tell us something?" Dean asked, anger in his tone of voice.

The doctor just shook her head. "No, I just wanted an up close view. I'm Elliot by the way." Elliot said then walked away like nothing happened.

"This TV show is freakin crazy!" Dean yelled, causing some people to stare at them.

Sam was going to say something along the lines of "shut up" but J.D cut in.

"We found this in his hand." He said and handed Dean a folded up piece of paper that said 'To Dean' on the front of it. "It seemed like you knew the guy so I suspect this is yours. Sorry for your loss." He said then ran down the hallway and jumped on Turks back.

Dean gave Sam a look before unfolding the piece of paper. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder so he could read the note. It said:

_Dear Muttonheads,_

_Psych! _

_Love, Gabriel._

Dean scowled. "That son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"I knew this was all just a part of the joke." Sam said, an annoyed half grin on his face.

That's when everyone in the room froze. Like, literally froze in the stop they were in.

They looked around, thinking Gabriel just pressed the pause button or something. The last thing they saw before they disappeared was the evil glare of the Janitor frozen in his spot. Guess it was time for the next show.


	3. Hell in The Office

Chapter 3

**Hell in the Office**

Dean was now sitting down. At a desk. In a cubical. Wearing a white collared shirt, a tie, kakis, and loafers. What kind of hell show was this?

Dean looked around, hoping to spot his brother. Luckily he was in the cubical right next to him.

"Okay wiz kid, where are we now?" he whispered, seeing how the office was silent.

"I think-" Sam started but was then cut off by yelling.

"Ryan get your butt over here now! I don't care where you are, I'm your girlfriend and I come first! Okay? Love ya."

Dean gave his brother a look then turned and poked his head above the wall dividing the cubicles. There was a woman, looking about Sam's age, who had a plastered smile on her face. That soon vanished once she saw Dean.

"Dean! What the hell! This isn't a peep show!" she yelled and Dean quickly sat back down in his seat.

"That girl scares the crap out of me." He said, looking at his brother. "So, again, where are we?"

Dean saw Sam think a little bit then look around. "Yeah, it is what I thought." Was all he said.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked, loosening his tie.

"We're in _The Office._" Sam said with a slight grin on his face.

"_The Office? _The one with Steve Carell?" Dean asked, remembering reading something about the show in a magazine that was left in one of their old motel rooms.

Sam nodded, looking everything over again.

"It doesn't look like it though." Dean stated, remembering the picture of the set in the magazine article he read.

"That's because this is the annex. The girl over there that made you crap your pants is Kelly. And over there-" Sam pointed to a man on the other side of the room, "Is Toby. He works for HR."

Dean nodded. "I say let's go check out the rest of this place." Dean said and got up. Sam also got up and they headed to the main part of the office.

The rest of the office was small, but had an almost homey feel to it. There seemed to be different sections for different lines of work. Like sales men were bunched together while accounting was bunched together. They were all quiet, either working hard or hardly working, until Dean saw a man wearing glasses and a brown suit yell, "Jim!"

Dean was taken aback by the loud boom of his voice and it appeared that Sam was too. If it wasn't for the lack of muscles and nerdy look the guy had, Dean might have actually been a little threatened by the guy.

The brothers then looked over to the guy that the man was yelling at, Jim. Dean had no idea why the dude was mad but he wanted to stick around and find out.

"I can't believe you pulled this dumb joke again!" he yelled and Dean finally understood why he was so mad. On his desk was a plate of Jell-O and in the Jell-O was a bobble head. Dean smirked. He would have to use that joke on Sammy sometime soon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dwight." Jim said, leaning back in his chair.

The man named Dwight rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Jim. You've pulled this prank more than once."

All of a sudden Dean heard laughing coming from an office that was behind Jim. Dean saw Steve Carell walk out of the office, laughing his ass off.

Dean elbowed Sam. "Dude, it's him." He said with a goofy smile on his face. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Michael! This isn't funny!" Dwight yelled his face red with anger.

Michael laughed for another moment or two before stopping. "Yeah, okay Dwight." He said then turned his attention to everyone in the office.

"Okay, conference room now people! Got some important news for y'all!" he said then disappeared into what was probably the conference room.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Should we go?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"I guess. I mean, we are supposed to play the parts right?" he said and they both headed into the conference room.

The room was small with a few windows and chairs. Dean looked around to see if he could find anyone who was remotely normal to sit next to. His eyes wandered over cute girl so he instinctively sat down next to her.

She gave him a strange look when he sat down. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he noticed someone standing over him. Crap, this dude was about as tall as Sammy.

"Uh, Dean?" Jim said and Dean nodded, standing up and sitting down next to some old dude in the back with Sam.

"Dude, there married." Sam whispered to him.

"Well sorry Mr. Know-it-all. Man, that dude is Sasquatch number two. I didn't even notice how tall he was when he was sitting down." Dean said and shifted a little in his seat.

"Mung bean?" the old dude next to him offered, putting his hand in front of his face which was filled with little green beans.

Dean scrunched up his nose and pushed the man's hand away. "Ugh, that smells like death! And I should know." He said that second part quieter.

The old man just shrugged his comment off and plopped then small beans in his mouth. Dean leaned away a little from the man. That old dude had some serious problems.

Dean watched as Michael pulled down a screen and turned on a projector.

"Okay people!" he said and clapped his hands to get their attention, though Dean was fairly certain that no one wanted to pay any attention.

"Michael, what's important news?" Sasquatches wife asked.

Dean saw Michael purse he lips together and nod nervously. "Important, right. Well…I discovered Photoshop and I want to show you guys the pictures I made." He said and everyone glared at him.

"So, this is just a big waste of time." A short blonde woman said.

"And we don't need to be here." A young guy with hipster glasses said.

"No, this is mandatory." Michael said and opened up his first picture that projected onto the screen. It was Michael's head pasted onto a women's body.

"Admit it, I look hot." He said with a goofy grin on his face. He then picked up a remote and hit one of its buttons, switching it to the next slide.

"Dude, look at that." Sam whispered as he pointed to Michael.

"What?" Dean whispered back in confusion.

"The remote. There's a symbol on it. It looks Enochian." Sam pointed out.

"So, what, Sony is advertising to Angels now?"

Sam shook his head. "Maybe it's like a game piece or something. A cheat code. Every game has it. And since this is a game, Gabriel must have put it in here to see if we were smart enough to find it."

"Okay, but what does it do?" Dean asked.

"No idea. But it could be a way to get us out of here or at least to the next show in line up." Sam said.

Dean nodded, suddenly getting an idea. "Hey Mike! If you don't mind, I'll man the slideshow." He said.

Michael smiled. "Why thank you, Dean. You people should take a lesson from Dean here." He said while Dean got up and headed to the front of the room.

Michael handed him the remote and sat down in an empty seat. Dean glanced over at Sam for a second then examined the remote. This was definitely not a regular remote control. There was an Enochian symbol printed on it, just like Sam had said. But Dean wasn't able to identify what it meant. Also, the buttons had a slight angelic glow to them.

"Uh, Dean, you can make out with the remote later. Just get to the next slide already." Dwight said and Dean shot him an angry glare.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Dean said and took one last look at Sammy before pressing the forward button. The lights flickered then they disappeared.


End file.
